Twilight of the Trinians
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Kelly is devastated when her parents force her to leave St Trinian's and move to the gloomy town of Forks. She, of course, meets a certain vampire, but will her Trinian ways make her and Edward compatible? Book one of three in the trini-saga. K/E. R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinian's or Twilight

_Prologue:_

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die.  
>Well, not until I moved to Forks. At St Trinian's, I'd gone by the motto that life was life, and I should live it to the full rather than focus on the end. I tried to follow the motto in the gloomy streets of Forks, but being surrounded by horrors and sinister legends, death crossed my mind several times. It was certainly in my mind now- death was an inevitable consequence; the nest stop in the train ride that was my life, the final station.<em>

_And I was just about to get off._

_Despite knowing all this, I couldn't bring myself to regret what I was doing. Surely dying in the place of someone important to me, someone who mattered- surely that was a good, almost noble way to die. I had lived life, experienced things she hadn't yet, learnt how it feels to love. I would die knowing that, at least. Die knowing that she would be safe, that my erratic, hare-brained best friend would live and experience what I had, and things I never would.  
>I couldn't regret it, but I was still scared.<em>

_I, Kelly Jones, former head girl was about to die. I didn't know how painful it would be, or what would be waiting for me after death. No human being who has not perished can tell you what heaven is like.  
>I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for what was next.<em>

_The hunter smiled in a friendly, yet sinister way…  
><em>_**As he sauntered forward to kill me.**_


	2. Leaving Anarchy

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or St Trinian's

**CHAPTER SONG: **Trouble, by the Cast of St Trinian's

**WHY: **Kelly's in a lot of trouble in this chapter- once again, her days at St Trinian's are numbered, only this time there's no painting she can steal to fix her problems

"Mail Call!"  
>I slunk to the side of the hallway, narrowly missing the stampede of girls that were rushing downstairs to collect their mail. I shook my head slightly- why such excitement at a few letters from parents? It was probably just mass hysteria.<br>A small smile played on my lips as I walked down the stairs towards the mail sack. I was in quite a good mood. It's not everyday that you get away with stealing a painting, and earning your school a _good_ reputation for once.  
>But as I got there, I found something that would turn my world upside down.<p>

Miss Fritton handed me the letter. I had to admit, it was quite a surprise- my parents usually couldn't be bothered to send me anything except maybe a bragging letter about their travels or how much money my father had got in some law suit. I tucked it in the belt of my skirt and walked upstairs to my room so I could read it before lunch. When I got there, I flicked in my lamp, locked my door to keep out first years, and started to read.

_Dear Kelly._ The letter read in my mother's flowing cursive._  
>We very much enjoyed our travels in France. Escargots are darling, despite what everyone says. We are definitely the envy of all our friends.<br>But I write not to inform you of our trip, but something else. While we were there, we found the most divine Villa, and your father was very enthusiastic about a job working in a French court. We have decided to extend our stay- in all honesty, we have sent for our things in England, and sold our property._

What? I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Heart racing, I read on.

_While we are in France, we can no longer be counted as your legal guardians so we have placed you in the care of your Uncle and my brother, Charlie Swan. He lives in the town of Forks in Washington, America. We have already enrolled you in the high school there and you are staring as of next fortnight, giving you plenty of time to receive our letter, set off for America, and settle in. We have arranged your Uncle to phone us as soon as you get here, and pulled you out of that ghastly school, so you cannot stay in England. We have already sent your belongings from home to Charlie, who is a very kind man who is delighted to have you placed in his care.  
>Sorry about the inconvenience.<br>Elizabeth Jones, your Mother._

The letter slid from my hand onto the floor, and I was frozen with shock.

**NO.**

This couldn't be happening! Why me? Why did I have to leave the school I loved for some stupid American town! And live with some guy I'd never even met- that couldn't be true! I wanted to scream furiously, but restrained myself as someone knocked on my door.  
>"Kelly?" Annabelle's soft voice floated from behind the door. Tears sprang to my eyes as I contemplated something- what if I never saw Belle again? What if I never saw my best friend ever again?<br>"C-come in." I choked. The door creaked open, and I turned away so that Annabelle wouldn't see the tears that slid down my cheeks.  
>Annabelle plonked herself down on my bed. "Just came to see where you were- you've been in here for ages. Kelly- what's wrong?"<p>

My throat choked up, but I knew I had to tell her. I turned around and she gasped at the sight of the tears that blurred my vision.  
>Heart heavy, I told her. "I have to leave St Trinian's."<p>

* * *

><p>"You're going."<br>I sighed and nodded silently as pain shot through Flash's large eyes.  
>Flash seemed unable to contemplate this. "But- why?"<br>My fists clenched at my sides as I thought about it. "My parents have decided to go to France and leave me in the care of some Uncle I've never even met."  
>"Oh" Flash's face was severely crestfallen.<br>"So- Polly's going to be the next head girl, and she'll take care of the business from now on, as well as Belle, who I've appointed as head of business and marketing."  
>"Can't you…?"<br>"Stay?" I let out a harsh laugh. "Believe me, Flash, I want to. It's just… not possible."  
>"But Kel!" Flash said hopefully. "This Uncle guy could still be your legal guardian and you could stay at St Trinian's, then just go there for holidays!"<br>I smiled weakly. "I already tried that."  
>Earlier, I had had a shouting match with my parents on my phone. I had told them it was unfair and negligent. However, my mother had told me to grow up, and that they already enrolled me in Forks high, and that they never approved of St Trinian's anyway. I told Flash all this, causing him to snort and let out a few curses.<br>"No offence, Kel, but your parents sound like a right bunch of…"  
>"Flash!" I reprimanded him, indicating the first years in the corner with my head. "Look, I agree with you. But there's nothing I can do- I'm stuck going to some dumb country and living with some guy I've never met. I mean, he could be a paedophile or some weirdo kidnapper pretending to be my Uncle!"<br>Flash snorted again and muttered "Stupid uncaring parents."  
>"But he probably isn't. He's probably just some boring guy in a boring place that I'll be stuck with. Lucky me." I slid off the chair and started towards the door. "So, basically, I just came to say goodbye."<br>"Bye." Flash said forlornly. I smiled, but as I walked out the door my eyes filled with tears.  
>This was my last night at St Trinian's.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning, feeling sick. It just… wouldn't be the same without everyone else. I had to go to what I'd feared for years: a <em>normal <em> school.  
>Sighing, I dug my trunks out from under the bed, remembering when I first carried them into St Trinian's three years ago. I was shy, and I hated my parents for leaving me there- because I'd missed my old school. Before long, though, I'd settled in nicely. Now, once again, my parents were dumping me somewhere else- only this time, it wouldn't be fun and interesting. It would be dull and boring- St Trinian's had given me a taste for excitement, and without St Trinian's, there would be a large hole that was unfillable.<p>

By the time someone knocked at my door, I had packed away all my possessions, and was trying desperately to force my third trunk shut. My head girl's room looked strange and bare- the walls stripped of my posters and photos, the wardrobe open and devoid of clothing. It was like someone had tied a knot in my stomach- I felt odd. It didn't seem possible that I was leaving this school…  
>"Come in!" I yelled. The door opened, and Annabelle stepped into the room, eyes scanning the empty room.<br>"Hi." She said quietly, sitting down on the bed frame that had been cleared of all but the mattress. "You're really going, aren't you." It wasn't a question.  
>"I'm afraid so. This really sucks, huh? I looked up Forks last night- that's the stupid town I'm going to. It rains 98% of the time."<br>Annabelle's lip curled. "Really? Ew."  
>I sighed, yanking the zip shut. "Yeah. And it's in <em>America.<em> Come on! They pronounce things weirdly and drive on the wrong side of the road. Which reminds me…" I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and tossed them at Annabelle. She reached up lightly and caught them, then stared at them in shock. Her brown eyes widened, and she looked up.  
>"You're giving me your <em>car?<em>" she asked softly in disbelief.  
>I nodded. "It's no good to me in America. They have the wheel on the opposite side." I grimaced. "And it's not like I can take it with me, anyway. It would have to be shipped, and then checked, and then re-registered and that's just a hassle. You know how to drive, don't you, Belle?"<br>She nodded silently, then threw her arms around my neck. "It's going to suck without you, Kelly! Promise you'll stay in touch?"  
>I nodded. "I promise, Belle. Come on, I've got to get my taxi."<br>And, trunks in my hands, I took one last look at the inside of my room- a room I'd never return to.

* * *

><p>The students waited to say goodbye outside- all of them, along with the teachers. They formed a kind of guard of honour along each side of the path as I walked down, hi-fiving some students and hugging others. Even Taylor and Andrea hugged me, and both looked like they were crying. JJ French was also in the send-off; she hugged me goodbye.<br>"You've done the school proud- I'm glad I chose you as my successor." She told me. I felt a lump in my throat- so many memories…  
>Annabelle walked with me to the taxi and helped me shove my luggage in. She stared at me forlornly.<br>"I can't believe it." She said softly.  
>I sighed, looking down at my feet. "Yeah, I know."<br>Annabelle stared at me. "You were my first ever real friend, you know." She said sadly. Suddenly, I couldn't contain my sadness any more- it oppressed me, clouding my mind, and I embraced Annabelle, trying to hold in my sobs.  
>"We'll always be friends, Belle." I promised her, before turning to the rest of the school. "I'll always remember you girls." I called out formally; my last ever head girl speech. "And girls, make me one promise."<br>The girls stared at me intently. Despite my depression, I smiled.  
>"Give 'em hell, girls!"<br>The girls cheered loudly, and started screaming the school song at the top of their lungs. I felt so strange; I was leaving it all- the freedom, the anarchy… I inhaled deeply, steadying myself. Miss Fritton pushed through the crowd of screaming girls, and approached me.  
>"Goodbye, girlie." She announced in the distinct voice of hers. "Our school will be forever thankful for the… <em>achievement<em> you pulled off recently."  
>I snorted. "You mean the Vermeer?"<br>"That's the one." She smiled, her top teeth hiding her bottom lip. "Anyway, goodbye girlie. As you go out into the real world, remember this; anarchy is not just rowdiness, it's freedom of expression."  
>I didn't really get what she was saying, but I smiled and stepped into the car that was waiting to take me away from everything I loved.<br>"Bye, everyone!" I shouted through the rolled-down window, taking one last look at the school I loved. I continued waving as the green leaves of the surrounding forest filled my view, and the huge billboard stood out amongst the trees: _**St Trinian's school for young ladies.**_  
>As I passed the sign, a strange feeling shocked my heart, for I knew that I was leaving for the last time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter (Apart from the prologue) up! Did you like it? The next chapter will be about her arriving in Forks, then the third (or fourth including Prologue) will have some interesting stuff in when Kelly is seated next to a certain thirsty vampire- but she reacts differently to Bella, of course.<br>Please review- I promise to update soon!**


End file.
